


Secreta sumisión

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Por más que Yagari intentase negárselo a sí mismo, en el fondo, sabía que ceder era su único anhelo. Por más que Yagari luchase, por más que se dijese que un guerrero como él no podía abandonar su orgullo, desde el instante en que Yagari aceptó servir a semejante monarca, el brillo y reconocimiento en aquellos ojos bicolores fue uno que le hablaba de aquel deseo suprimido.
Relationships: Kuran Rido/Yagari Tooga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Secreta sumisión

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño escrito como un mini regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida Yeral-chan.

Los ojos bicolores; uno borgoña y otro azul metálico fijos sobre él eran como los ojos de un demonio. Llenos de sorna y lujuria la mirada de su despreciable rey yacía fija en él, instándole a su sometimiento y humillación. Mas Yagari se negaba a ello.

Con las manos encadenadas y de rodillas ante el trono real y a los pies de su rey, el antiguo comandante de la guardia real, Tōga Yagari, yacía a completa merced del castigo de su rey Kuran Rido. Él se había negado a junto a su rey atacar las tierras del soberano del Norte: Cross Kaien, quien hacía un par de semanas emitió el decreto de guerra contra ellos.

Cross Kaien había sido su antiguo rey. Las tierras del Norte fueron las que le vieron nacer, en las cuales luchó contra el crudo invierno y el hambre hasta convertirse en el guerrero que era hoy en día. Allí fue donde aprendió todo, donde perdió su ojo izquierdo, donde amó y fue traicionado. Eran las tierras de sus raíces las que se negaba a atacar. Sin embargo, si para sorpresa de todo el leal comandante Tōga se había negado a seguir las órdenes de su rey, no había sido por aquellas razones a pesar de lo que todos creyeran.

—Yagari, Yagari —chistó el rey con falso pesar, sus ojos brillando con cruel sorna—. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer contigo? Eres mi comandante, el más leal que he tenido. Y ahora te niegas a acatar mis órdenes. ¿Cómo se supone que debería actuar? Todos esperan que te dé un castigo adecuado por semejante afrenta. Mas, yo no estoy seguro de qué debería hacer. Después de todo, has sido un hombre muy cercano a mí durante tantos años.

La mandíbula de Yagari se endureció y su rostro se tornó pétreo, negándose a responder.

—¿Osas no responder a tu rey? —cuestionó con gelidez Rido, asiendo la larga y suelta cabellera oscura de su comandante—. Dime, ¿cuál crees que debería ser el castigo apropiado ante tal acto de desobediencia? ¿La muerte tal vez? —dijo acercando su rostro a Yagari quien se tensó—. O mejor dime, ¿por qué te niegas a obedecer? ¿No será que aún sientes lealtad por tu antiguo rey? ¿Aún sientes algo por esa vieja escoria que ni siquiera es digna de llamarse rey y que una vez fue tu amante? O, ¿no será que temes obedecer porque en el momento en que lo hagas; en el momento que vayas contra todo lo que fue tu hogar, contra quien fue una vez algo para ti, será el acto que representará la absoluta sumisión ante mi voluntad?

La respiración de Yagari se tornó pesada y sus ojos ardieron con rabia mientras la sonrisa de Rido se ensanchaba, al saber ciertas sus palabras. Puesto que Rido sabía la verdad por más que Yagari se negase a revelarla. Mas Rido lo sabía. Rido sabía que para Yagari acatar aquella orden significaba cortar totalmente sus vínculos con sus raíces y ceder ante el único futuro que le ofrecía su soberano. Sin embargo, ¿Yagari estaba listo para ello? ¿A pesar de su anhelo, de que por más que lo detestase su cuerpo se rindiera ante aquella cruel boca y abrasivas manos que le decían lo que había en su interior, él en verdad estaba listo para hacer tal cosa?

Cerró los ojos durante un instante, solo para con un férreo agarre en su barbilla, ser obligado a ver a Rido.

—No apartes la mirada. Responde a tu rey —advirtió Rido con voz suave la cual contrastaba con la crueldad de sus ojos, acariciando la boca de Yagari quien dejó escapar el aire de manera inevitable—. Dime, Yagari, ¿qué harás? ¿Admitirás la verdad o vas a seguir negándote? ¿Por fin seguirás mis órdenes?

Un par de los dedos de Rido acariciaron sus labios, introduciéndose en aquella cálida boca entreabrieta. Yagari se estremeció, el miembro entre sus piernas despertando de manera inevitable ante los recuerdos causados por aquel acto y la cercanía. Rido sacó los dedos de la boca de Yagari para llevarlos a su propia boca y chuparlos de manera lasciva, y Yagari pugnó con un gemido ante la fugaz imagen de la agresividad de aquella boca tomándole por completo.

Los ojos de Rido parecieron sonreír de forma burlona.

—Yagari —Suspiró largamente acercándose a Yagari, asiendo sus cadenas las cuales tintinearon—. No puedes negarte, ¿entonces por qué sigues luchando? ¿Por qué simplemente no cedes por completo ante mí? Yagari, lucha en mi nombre. Sé el hombre que lleve mi nombre tras estas fronteras.

Yagari tragó saliva. Abrió la boca para intentar hablar aunque su voz salió rasposa:

—No soy algo que puedas usar para alimentar tu propia gloria. Soy un guerrero y como tal tengo mi propio orgullo —aseguró sintiendo las palabras débiles, tanto como su propia voluntad ante aquel hombre.

—Ah, Yagari —Rido lamentó falsamente—, ¿y acaso el orgullo te sirve de algo ante mí? Dime, ¿prefieres tu orgullo o lo que yo puedo ofrecerte? —inquirió tan cerca de Yagari que el cálido aliento le golpeó—. Pero no importa. A pesar de tus constantes silencios junto con tus negativas, sé que pronto cederás. Porque no puedes negarte contra aquello que yace dentro de ti y que es la realidad de lo que eres y deseas, Yagari.

Aquella última frase fue dicha contra su oído en un tono oscuro, promesa de algo inevitable contra lo cual sería imposible luchar. Puesto que, por más que Yagari intentase negárselo a sí mismo, en el fondo, sabía que ceder era su único anhelo. Por más que Yagari luchase, por más que se dijese que un guerrero como él no podía abandonar su orgullo, desde el instante en que Yagari aceptó servir a semejante monarca, el brillo y reconocimiento en aquellos ojos bicolores fue uno que le hablaba de aquel deseo suprimido en él. Aquel secreto oscuro deseo de sumisión que solo Kuran Rido era capaz de satisfacer.


End file.
